The invention relates to a light assembly having a refractive lens and more specifically one that utilizes L.E.D.'s for the source of illumination.
Typically most light assemblies have either incandescent bulbs or fluorescent bulbs providing the source of illumination. These type of light sources can vary the degree of brightness depending upon the particular application for which the light assembly is used. Often these light sources require reflectors to direct most of the light rays along a forward pattern. Incandescent and fluorescent lights are usually fairly large and result in the light assembly having a relatively large depth to it. Additionally, incandescent bulbs and fluorescent bulbs require a relatively great amount of electricity to operate them.
It is known that the use of light emitting diodes (L.E.D.'s) consume substantially less power than incandescent light bulbs or fluorescent light bulbs. However, typically, the radiant power of L.E.D.'s has been limited so that they have been used primarily for short-range applications such as panel indicators or indoor signs. L.E.D.'s have proven useful when their size has not been a significant factor because they are viewable from short distances. Unfortunately, use of L.E.D.'s in outdoor applications such as traffic lights has been limited due to high levels of ambient light. Even with the advent of ultra-bright L.E.D.'s, large clusters of L.E.D.'s are required to achieve adequate target sized definition. The longer distances involved in outdoor illumination devices, the brightness of ambient light conditions, and limits of resolution of the human eye are among the factors which require clusters of large numbers of L.E.D.'s in known systems. Unfortunately, these clusters are expensive.
Another problem prevalent with the use of L.E.D.'s positioned behind a refractive lens is the fact that dark spots or dead spots are often produced in which no illumination is transmitted. This has been acceptable in some applications and has resulted in limited use of L.E.D.'s as the source of illumination for outdoor signs or traffic signals.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel L.E.D. light assembly that substantially eliminates dark spots or dead spots from the front surface of the refractive lens.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel L.E.D. light assembly that uses substantially less power than incandescent light bulbs for similar applications of a light assembly.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel L.E.D. light assembly that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel L.E.D. assembly that can be used with outdoor signs or traffic signals and provide sufficient long range visibility that they are acceptable.